Double D and seinor year
by Queenofcrack97
Summary: Double D left the cul-de-sac without a word to anyone except the other ed's. Now Six years later he's back to find his mate and make new bonds for himself. VampEdd normalKevin KevEdd. sorry if this one sucks I have no word so I have to go with my gut on words and Edd is slightly his normal self just different style and all. still a clean freak genius that we all know and love
1. Chapter 1

Ed, Edd, Eddy fanfiction

Double D and seinor year

Edd's POV

Some people may remember me from when we were kids. Some people will and some wont, and i respect that really I do. i mean its not like i told anyone i was moving really the only people i ever really talked to were Ed and Eddy and when i told them that i was indeed moving towns they were sad and yeah Ed cried about it.

i still remember when they found out i was moving from my parents. which made me mad cuz i didnt want them to know and be sad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

i was twelve when me and my parents moved away. i remember thinking that i didnt want ed and eddy to be sad at all so i didnt tell them...they found out anyway.

i was returning from my secret spot when i heard my name being called, i had turned around and there were ed and eddy running to me.

"Double D say it aint so!" i remember ed saying. and eddy looking at me like i was gonna vanish outta thin air which would be highly unprobable.

"what is it Ed?" i had asked

"whats with you sockhead?" eddy replied instead of ed "how could you not tell us u were moving? were you going to even say goodbye?"

i sighed a sad sigh and nodded "i thought it would be best if u didnt know"

"IDIOT" eddy shouted "we're your best friends how could u think that we would be worried out of our minds if you suddenly dissapeard without a word to it"

"eddy you do not understand my parentss want to move in case anything happens to me in four years" i said looking to the ground

"what do you mean double D?" ed asked

"nothing to be worried about now ed i shall tell you when it gets closer to that time as for now do not worry about it too much. And i'm only going to be a town away from you so i'm sure my parents wouldnt mind you guys visitng every once in a while"

i heard my father yelling for that it was time to go

"i have to leave now but do not worry friends i shall return i promis you that" and i turned and began to walk to my father.

"YOU BETTER SOCKHEAD OR ELSE THAT BEANIE ON YOUR HEAD IS GONNA BE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Eddy yelled as he and ed hugged me goodbye.

they visited for every half of summer for six long years. i was quite happy about that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As promised i was back six years later and the years were very kind to me. however the thing that i mentioned to ed and eddy was that my family is a group of vampires on my mothers side. i had always knew that and i knew that making friends was a bad thing as i would long out live them. But it was inevitable with the other ed's around.

i told them the summer of my sixteenth year, as my birthday was a week after they usually arrived. My mother had said i could choose two people to help me through this change as she had. But she had siblings and as you know i do not have any siblings. the people chosen were to help me with my life and covering up the secret fact that i am a vampire. Me being me i chose ed and eddy.

Yes they were shocked as hell and were madly scared and didnt believe me at first but when my parents sat them down and explained everything to them they understood and agreed to it.

Vampires in my family change during their sixteenth year and it is quite painfull. Its feels as if your blood is literally boiling and you feel as if your going to combust. However they are not too badly affected by the sun. Mom had told me that fact came from a relative who was alergic to the sun and as long as i had sunblock on i was gonna be okay.

Mother also said that i had to find a mate within five years after my change or else i will never have a child. vampires in my clan can still have children as long as they find their mate or life long partner within five years or else their reproductive organs no longer work.

I guess thats why i have no siblings cuz of the fact that my father was a stubborn bastard and wanted to make sure my mother was not using him.

Anyway since i had a feeling that my mate was somewhere around my childhood home i told my parents of this and they agreed to me living there as long as i can find my mate.

So i moved back in the beginning of summer and have yet to come out of my house for fear of recognition. I also knew that the cul-de-sac kids were gonna play an important role in my life.

Along with the fact that i am not an immortal being i found out that i am gay because never once in my teenage years have i found a girl to be attractive.

And since theres only a week to go till school i decied to go ahead and reveal myself to the cul-de-sac.

Oh lord please help me come over my shy-ness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed, Edd, Eddy fanfiction

Double D and seinor year

chapter 2

Edd's POV

In order for me to go outside i must first don the procedure my parents use every day;

#1 when going out into the sun one must wear sundblock to prevent sunburn on every naked skin surface

#2 when going out without sunblock on the arms always wear long sleeved shirts

And finally #3 when hanging out with people of any kind always stay one foot between them to keep from drawing attention.

Everyday they do that though they are more flamboyant about people...meaning they have much more friends than i do.

Since today is a sunny day i decided to wear a long sleeved red shirt and a short sleaved black shirt on top of it, me being me i put a tank-top inderneath it all. I put on some black skinny jeans and as Eddy said i looked really good in them.

Red and black shoes to top od the outfit. i laid out the clothes on my bed and went to my private bathroom, my father said i needed the privacy anyways even though i didn't know what that meant at the time though now i do. i walked into the bathroom still in my pajamas a towl around my neck. i removed my beanie to reveal my rainbow colored hair, it was neon colors too.

I had gotten the rainbow from my mother who had a multitude of colors in her hair. My hair began at a magenta color and then went to orange, yellow, green, blue, then pruple before repeating the system.

At the very ends of my hair they were a pitch black, from my father, my hair faded to darker shades of neon colors before finally turning black. I didnt want anyone making fun of me for having rainbow hair so i hid it underneath my beanie much to my mothers dismay and my fathers amusement. When the other Ed's found out about my hair they understood why I hid it from the world and excepted that though Eddy did manage to make a few jokes about it here and there in the years since they found out about it. It was to be expected from him and i couldnt help but laugh at them as well.

I showerd and changed to my clothes grabbing my keys wallet and bag with a book in it and walked out the front door grabbing a note from my parents and the some money they left before leaving themselves.

i locked the house up and turned around facing the cul-de-sac took a deep breath and walked off my nice and shady porch into the sun and onto the walkway my father made himself when we first moved in when i was really little.

i looked up to the sun when the light from it hit my face and smiled as i was warmed some from it. i smiled and made the very familiar route to Eddy's house where i know Ed stayed the night. I might have went on a nightly stoll last night and peeked at my best friends...which i will NEVER do EVER again.

I knocked on the front door to reveal Eddy's mother. She was very short about 4'5 tall. She had blue hair like Eddy and was very sweet but i can tell where Eddy got his temper from...it wasnt from his father thats for sure. She was wearing a white dress with pink polk-a-dots on with a yellow apron covering the front of it. She looked at me as recognition shrouded her face as a grin tore its way through.

"EDDWARD!" she yelled and brought me in for a hug, she was always very nice to me and looked after me frequently as a child as my mother and father were often away doing things for our clan. It helped that she worked as a teacher at the elementry school.

"Hi mrs. Coldson" i replied with a toothy smile. And yes Eddy's last name is Coldson...shocking i know.

"Oh Eddward how many times must i tell u to call me Mrs. C?" she giggled and let me go motioning me to come in.

"My apologies Mrs. C...and it appears that i lost count after one-hundred" i said and took off my shoes grabbing them up and following her into the kitchen.

She laughed and then said "I was just about to get Eddy and Ed up for breakfast, would you be a sweatie and go wake them up for me please?" to which i nodded and walked to Eddy's room.

I walked to Eddy's room, down the painted hallways and yellow carpet and to the door where i knocked softly. when no answer came i let myself in and there they were Eddy on his bed snoring like the little ape he was and Ed on the floor ass up drooling. Ed had orange hair that was, at this moment, disheveled and going every which way. Eddy looked no better his blue hair was disheveled to but his looked more like a rats nest than anything his somehwhat gotee on his chin covered in drool, snoring along with Ed.

Me, having a slight attitude change, smirked and left the room going to the kitchen asking for something from mrs. Coldson comming back quickly with two pot lids and banged them together loudly causing both Ed's to shriek like little girls and caused me to laugh myself into a fit.

"Sockhead!" screamed Eddy loudly causing me to laugh more. It finally clicked in both their heads that i was there, finally emerging out of my house and being physicaly there, then all of a sudden i was in a pair of arms being hugged to death by my best friends.

"Double D!" screamed Ed causing me to cringe as his mouth was right by my ear.

"Your back sockhead" Eddy told me once Ed had put me down.

"Yeah im back finally" i said smiling "now its only a matter of telling the whole cul-de-sac that i am indeed back."

We were walking out of Eddy's room by then and heading to the kitchen. Ed following along happily as me and Eddy walked in front of him. Mrs. Coldson had three plates of bacon eggs and toast waiting for us and after saying thank u dug in conversing after finishing everything.

"How do you plan to do that double D?" asked Ed after setting his plate in the sink.

"I was thinking you could help me on that term Ed, Eddy" i replied putting my own plate in the sink and leaning against the counter sipping my red water that was offered to me by edd's mother. I didn't take any blood today and with the sun it took an energy toll on my body.

My father, being a doctor, had created a small pill that dissolves in water for my family as they could not just go around sucking blood out of people or braking into blood banks. Yes we still needed blood but most of the time it was the mated pairs feeding off of each other. But that wasnt very nutritous at all as my father had said and thus the pill was born. The pill made the water look smell and taste like blood and it was quite good.

"How do we do that?" asked Eddy as he took a drink of his milk.

"Well i thought that since you guys are now friends with all of the others i figured you could lead them to the pond today as an excuse to going swimming." i said with my eyes closed

"Thats fine double D but why there?" asked Ed. I smiled over the years Ed had matured and was on the football team. He was good in his classes as well getting a C+ in most calsses as he told me as of late. He still loved his chicken and helped Rolf on his farm caring for them and still loved his comic books and movies but even i knew he would change from that. Ed also had a relationship with Sarah, a very good one at that and Ed was so happy to have one with her.

"yeah Sockhead" Eddy said with a compliment to Ed's question. Eddy had changed drastically. He stopped with the sceaming after i had moved and opted to reading more often when he had free time. He had a B or C in almost every class which didnt really surprise me much since he was very smart at times. He went to the boxing gym in Peach Creek nearly every other day and went their on weekends. He had indeed changed as i knew he would. And i was quite proud to be his friend along with Ed's.

"Because i want them to know about my secret..." i said softly "i have a feeling in my body that them knowing will help me in finding my mate along with creating many bonds in the future."

It was silent for a few minutes long enough for me to finish my drink and wash up the dishes in the sink. Before finally hearing Eddy sigh and Ed and him whispering knowing they could beat my gut as it had saved their asses many time in the past.

"Fine Double D we'll gather them for you and after you tell them we are to throw you a party for comming back." Eddy said his arms crossed staring at me with a mischievous gleem in his eyes. I nodded at this knowing that i could not stop the party part. Apparently aftre i left everyone banded togehter and had missed me. Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Johnny, Rolf and even Kevin missed. I had found this out from Eddy, everyone was sad but was cheered up after Ed told them 'the aliens always come back.'

Eddy had also said that someone had came out in sophmore year didnt tell me who exactly and that i had no reason to be afraid of telling the others that i was gay.

"OHHH ANNNNND" Ed started off "You have to make lunch for everyone!" i knew he meant dinner cuz thats what time i was most comfortable in and that it would take time in explaining my vampire genes to them and comming out as well.

"yes Ed i will" i replied to him smiling my gap showing very nicely.  
"what time should we meet then Edd?" asked Eddy  
"it will take time for me to gather everything that i need if we are going to have a party but how about at three you start gathering everyone and then at three thirty you meet me at the pond" i said thoughtfully "that sound good?" to which both Ed's responded with a nod in my direction.

"good now if you shall excuse me i have to go to the store" i waved goodbye and quickly headed to my car in my drive way, my father had gotten it for me last year as a christmas present.

It was a mustang, it haad a black paint job and red interior seats. My father said i needed a car and i didnt fight him with it i just nodded and hugged him as thanks. it was quite the wonderfull gift i take care of it very well. I hop in my car turn on the ignition and drive out of the cul-de-sac and to the store where i purchase some food and drinks for the long day before going back home. Parking my car in the driveway getting the bags out with my stuff and locking it up. I take a cooler that was in my garage and put the food and drinks into it and heading off into the direction of the pond.

'hopefully Ed and Eddy have gotten everyone by now' i thought to myself and i set up a blanket on the cliff that overlooks the swimming hole. Before i left i planted a tree here and the six years have been good to it, as it appears that it grew very large and very shady just to my liking.

I look over the cliff and spot the gang, there they were looking oh so confused. i laugh to myself and yell at Eddy to look up knowing they could not see my face from that distance. The two Ed's wave back and i see everyone look confused.

i lean back to my tree and relax, centering myself for what is bound to happen.

I stand up and make sure everything is where it's supposed to be. Turning around to face the somewhat now setting sun. I hear soft footsteps on the ground walking towards me and stop when they see me. With a deep breath i turn around and smile as my old friends gasp in shock as they see me.

I am envelped in a persons chest but i do not know who, all that i know is that this person hugging me is my mate and i close my eyes and hear a person call my name.

"Double D?"

**So i've been wondering how this story is and if anyone is confused about what is happening so far if you guys have any question please tell me. And tell me what you think of the story. i would appreciate that very much. i apologize for un-capitalized words as i do not have microsoft word on my laptop as of this moment but i do my best with name and such.**

**Can anyone guess who's hugging Double D? its quite simple who it is. OH! and another thing that i have to say is that my updates are not specific as i start school next me from today so sorry for that.**

**Ta-ta for now kidies~ Bye bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

Ed, Edd, Eddy fanfiction

Double D and seinor year

chapter 3

Double D's POV

I was shocked at this new aspect never in all my life have i ever thought that meeting my mate would be this easy. Well obviously i knew that it would be difficult to convince him that he was my mate, it would be hard enough to say that i'm a vampire. But i can worry about that later as i am where i am supposed to be, in the arms of my mate named Kevin Barr.

As i pull back from the hug i have to look up at his face. Still the same eyes that caused me to almost swoon and made my knees weak. Still the same nose, chin, and ears. His white tank top that he had on was an added affect to my already red face.

Just as i am about to get out of my hug with Kevin i get pulled back into another one. This time with everyone and it made me happy. Once all the hugging was out of everyones systems we all sat back on the picnic blankett i had sat out before everyone arrive and just relaxed for a minute before the questions came.

Kevin was first.

"Double D...why did you leave?" he asked this when i was taking a sip of my drink and after i swallowed down my gulp i answered.

"It's the fact that i was turning twelve that summer...in my mothers family everyone who was born into it must learn the ways of our gene...that way you know what the hell you are doing when the gene comes and activates in you body" i said this staring up at the slowly dimming sunset which was now a golden orange.

"What do you mean by special gene?" asked Nazz

"What i mean is that in my mothers family they are all changed into creatures on their sixteenth birthday..." I said quietly taking another sip.

"And just what are these creatures Edd" said Kevin. I looked around nervously looking around at the group before me; Rolf still had his blue hair but it was shaggier and slightly wild, his brown eyes shrouded in curiosity, Sarah and Jimmy sat beside each other as always, Sarah slightly glaring at me for skirting around the answer, amber eyes held curiosity as well. Jimmy sat eyes holding understanding even if he didn't know what i was yet. Blond hair still in a curl, he had lost his retainer in his sophmore year Eddy had told me.

Johnny sat next to Rolf he was still bald and still had plank with him he just looked on with confusion. Nazz was the same but she looked happy, like a person you haven't seen in a while and loved dearly had finally come back. Her eyes held understanding as well. SHe had her signiture clothes on. According to Eddy she was head captain of the cheerleading squad.

Kevin sat there between me and Nazz his blue eyes shrouded in confusion, understanding, hurt and above all love. Whch confused me the most.

Eddy and Ed sat on the other side of me giving me encouraging looks. i took a deep breath preparing myself to the reactions of everyone, aside from Ed and Eddy.

"Well in my family, at least on my mothers side, there is a specific gene that activates on the persons sixteenth birthday" I took one more swig of my delicious drink "**vryko **is what we call this gene" i paused and looked at my friends "**vrykolakas **is a greek term for vampires"

There were gasps and shock passed through everyones faces. I turned around and pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them i couldn't face their rejection head on. Ed and Eddy sat beside me but faced the other direction.

"So Double D if you are a vampire then what do you feed on?" Nazz asked gently from behind me. I turned around to face her, she had a look of understanding on her face and i smiled gently and answered.

"traditionally people on my mothers side drank blood, either it was donated or it was of a criminals blood but it was never taken from innocent people" I said "When my mother mated and married my father, whos a doctor mind you, he created a pill capsule that was the exact same thing as blood."

Everyone was silent with shock on their faces as well as awe. i laughed slightly all of their faces were quite funny and i was happy that no one had ran away screaming like a dying woman.

"If i may ask, Double D-Edd-boy" said Rolf slowly "What does one mean when you said mated?" i knew someone was gonna ask that sooner or later so i answered.

"Vampire's in my family have to be mated to someone, they have to be the opposite of who they are though" I said "They have to be found by a certain time though otherwise they die slowly and painfully from a broken heart"

"That seems kinda rough doesnt it?" asked Sarah

"Yes it is Sarah however there has only been one person who has never found their mate in time and that was my uncle and thats only because he was a very evil man" i replied. "there were a few close calls though, one of them being my own parents. As well as not finding your mate before your twenty-first birthday rejection can happen to a vampire"

"What does rejection do sock-head?" asked Eddy with Ed nodding in approval to the question.

"If a person finds their mate before their twenty-first birthday then they are golden however if their mate simply and blantly rejects them in any way, shape, or form. then they burn to death slowly." i looked down thinking about my mother and how she almost suffered such a fate.

"My mother almost suffered as such" i began again silencing everyone's thoughts "My mother met my father in college and they didn't get along at all. My mother told me that it was like WWIII went off when they met. After a while of hating each other and almost setting the classroom on fire they began to get along." i paused remembering the conversation.

"When she had known she had feelings for him she visited my yiayia (grandmother) and told her everything she was feeling. Yiayia simply laughed at her face and told her that he was her mate and that she should tell him." i looked around at everyone and they were staring at me with very much intrest in my tale.

"She told him when she got back, they were working on homework together that night that she got back and she told him everything leaving him in shock, awe, wonder, and fright. He simply got up and walked quickly out the door and running to his apartment.  
Mother called her mother and told her everything that had transpired, Yiayia rushed quickly to her daughter as she could stopping by at my father's apartment and scared him half to death simply because she looked like a vampire right then. She said he was, i quote 'an-insufrable-loathesome-evil-little-bastard-with no heart in his body' said he wass gonna let her die in the most brutal way. She slaped him hard, according to her, and yelled at him to get his head out of his ass and his heart out of his brain and start thinking straight. then left" i took a breath then continued "next thing my mother knows is that my father was at her beside crying saying how sorry he was. They got married the next year and had me" i finished with a smile.

Everyone had a look at awe on their face.

"Wait, they had you right?" Kevin began "How were they able to have you even though your mother was a vampire?

"Well...umm how to put this..." i rambled on "Umm people in my family no matter what gender will always be fertile however they have to be mated with their mate before their twentie-first birthday. It also depends on the gender of the mate as well."

Everyone had question marks above their heads, as if saying 'What?'

"I meant depending on that persons sexuality, if you are a girl then your organs dont change your body just reacts to the umm...yeah" my face turned a nice blood red at that point. "If you are male however their insides turn to that of a female." i said looking down.

"Has there ever been one though?" asked Nazz

"Oh yes my auntie and well me..." i said quietly at the end. "the thing is you have to know you are gay if you are male otherwise your body will change when you have found your mate and your sexuality...and that is truly painfull."

"Wow" was what everyone said

"Do you know who your mate is Double D?" asked Jimmy

"I have a feeling but i'm not so sure about how he would feel so im not comfortable as of yet" i said stretching the truth. Jimmy replied with an 'okay'.

"we'll help you Double Dork" Kevin said with a cheesy grin on his face, i smiled and looked around everyone was nodding.

"Thanks you guys i appreciaye this so much" i said smiling a large smile, i didnt even care about my gap. Everyone came into a giant hug once more. then after that we setteld to walking down the trail to the sand and pond to have this party.

Along the way i learned some things.

Nazz and Marie were together.

Jimmy and Sarah were together.

Johnny still had plank and that wasnt new.

Ed published his first comic.

Eddy had opened a small business on school breaks.

Rolf had Ed working at his farm taking care of the chickens.

Lee Kanker was apart of the football team and was dating Eddy

May Kanker moved with her dad.

Marie Kanker played guitar in band on the weekends at the club down next to the candy store.

Oh and Kevin was gay. Yeah that shocked me as well but it made me happy too. That meant that i had a chance.

I told them alot about what happened to me.

How i was a vampire didn't shock them. what did was when i said i learned how to defend myself, via kick-boxing. How i was on the swim team last year and made it varsity. That i put my uncle away for child abuse. I didn't tell them about my hair or the fact that I had already found my mate.

When we got to the sand there was Lee and Marie there already they gave me hugs and apologized for the fact that they tormented me. We got everything set up and ready and then the real party began.

Oh god i think i see Kevin staring at me, i dont think i can survive this.

END!

for now at least

**Thanks for all of the wonderfull reviews i appreciate them so much and for those grammer Nazi's if you dont like how i write it then dont read it, yes you have your own opinons but you dont have to be mean about it.**

**Hopefully i'll have a new chapter up by saturday but i'm not sure because of school and h this chappie will sadate your thirst for a new one...bad wording i know.**

**bye bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ed, Edd, Eddy fanfiction

Double D and seinor year

chapter 4

Edd's POV

The little party we had had on the pond was amazing, I didn't know what was gonna happen. There was alcohol yes I Admit that and we can all thank May for that, not that i minded the drinks I was a eighteen after all. As long as I know when to stop my parents do not mind at all. They were the ones who wanted me to get lose once in a while, they say it was because of the fact that i was always good for them and never did anything bad besides Eddy's little scams he pulled so long ago.

I only had one drink though and that was enough for me. My mother said that whenever she got to drunk at one of her work party's that she and father went to she would always leave early, jump him in the car, come home, and jump him again. I never looked at their car the same.

I looked around at everyone, it was dark now but thanks to my vampire eyes i could see everyone very clearly. Ed and Rolf were dancing together, not that, that surprised me Ed had told me that he found that he was gay a year ago about the same time that he began working on Rolf's farm.  
Eddy and May were basically dry humping each other which i found slightly awkward to look at since I was familar with both of them so i looked away. Marie and Nazz were laying on a blanket i had set out, relaxing and listening to music. Jimmy and Sarah were dancing together with Johnny, all having a blast. And Kevin, well he was staring at me with preditory like eyes from the food table that was there.

I could only hold that stare for so long before i had to look away to stop my nose from bleeding. This last time i looked away he started his way over, i was internally freaking out.

Thoughts like:

_'How am i suppose to hold a conversation with him when i can't even look him in the god damned eyes?'_

Or

_'Oh god he's comming over? what do i do? what the hell do i say?'_

Or may favorite

_'Why does he have to be shirtless? thank the lord i didnt have to many beers...'_  
I knew one thing for sure...i was completly hooked on Kevin Barr... my mate. And that i really wanted to jump him so badly.

He was sitting next to me now, smiling a wide smile as the music blared in the background, my favorite band was up next on this track as it had been a birthday present from Eddy last year.  
"How have you been Double D?" Asked Kevin rubbing the back of his next nervously.  
"Fine" i said "Just wondering what this school year will be like.."  
He rubbed his chin at this. Wonder what his hands would feel like on me...BAD EDDWARD BAD!  
"If your worried about you being gay don't worry about it, most of the population at peach creak high don't care" He said and that calmed my nerves a bit.  
"Thanks Kevin i appreciate that" i said smiling, noticing how he blushed slightly at that. "When does swim triouts usually start at Peach Creak High?" When i asked this he looked kinda shocked that i would something sport realted. I laughed at this.  
"Usually they begin a week after the school year starts, why? You gonna try out?" he asked me.  
I smiled "Yes i will be trying out for the team, back at my old school i was know as the 'shark' surprisingly." He looked gob-smacked and this caused me to laugh even more. He smirked and the next thing i know i'm on the sand floor and being tickeled to death. Surprisingly enough he was laughing too.

When to the fooling around was over and done with Eddy had called to me and said "Sockhead it's your song!" i knew immedietly what he meant. Last year during summer I had thrown a party at my house, with parents permission of course, and all of my friends from school had come. We played truth or dare, i was dared to sing a song because i was contemplating the options, Ed and Eddy were there of course and it was Eddy to dare me to sing in front of everyone. By the time i was done singing the song everyone had gathered around my living room and was listening to me, i was so damned embaressed. Everyone was clapping for me and it opened a new world to me. So from then on my people would drag me to karaoke places and force me to sing a song. Eddy found this hilarious to my dismay and made me a CD with all of my favorite songs on it including the one i sang that night.

I blushed a deep red and hid my face in my hands, that party was the first time i ever got fully drunk. I thank god i didn't know who my mate was at that point. In the background i heard Ed and Eddy laughing at me. Then an idea struck me, i stood up and walked towards the two with a preditory look on my face. I knew i was scaring the shit out of them by the way the blood drained out of their faces. I smirked know this and everyone was staring at us not knowing what to do.

I walked toward them and they walked backwards to the pond but not that they knew that they thought that they were far away from the edge. When we were close enough i lunged at them and they scarmbled back falling backwards into the water soaking them to the bone, while i was on shore laughing my ass off. As well as everyone else. Before i knew what was happening I was pulled into the water by Ed and Eddy. And then before you knew it everyone was joining in the water splashing each other like their lives depended on it.

The night ended with everyone comming back to my house as they didn't want to face their parents for most of them had taken quite a few drinks and it showed. Not that i minded it was so lonely in my house it was nice to have some people over. My parents were away on family buisness and for their jobs.

I made sure the ones that had to much to drink, Eddy, May, Marie, Johnny, and Ed, had a bucket and them and everyone else had a pillow and blanket.

When i woke up to cook some breakfast for them i found myself in the arms of Kevin, in my bed might i add. My hat was off and on the floor, it must have come off in the night some time. Kevin had his arms around my waist, chin on the nape of my neck and was currently spooning me. Did I mention that we were both shirtless, I was surprised that i had my pants on seeing as i usually slept naked or in my underwear. Lets just say i had to bite my lip to keep from screaming and, using my vampire tactics, got out of his arms, grabbing my hat off of the floor and fleeing to the kitchen. It was their that i knew for a fact that my nose was bleeding and that my face was beet red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had made a rather large breakfast for everyone that morning, they gladly excepted their breakfast. And when they saw Kevin come from upstairs, their eyes held confusion and Eddy and Ed gave me a look saying 'we will talk later'.

That was three days ago and i avoided Kevin like the plague. Ed and Eddy were comming over today along with Nazz and May. The last two inviterd themselves.

"Alright sockhead" Eddy began "Explain to us why the hell was Kevin comming down from your room that morning."  
"And why you weren't freaking out Double D. You usually hate people in your room" added Ed as Nazz and May nodded.  
I sighed and drank from my cup containing my drink. "Well to be honest i woke up and he was in my bed, thats why i've been avoiding him" To this everyone's eyes widened.

"So thats what he meant..." commented Nazz softly but i picked it up.  
"what do you mean Nazz?" i asked confused.  
"Well Double D Kevin has liked you since 7th grade" Nazz replied. I was shocked, i've heard that sometimes mates are known to like their mate before they actually change in my family but it only happened to my YiaYia. I would have to invite her over to tell me what i need to do with that.

"What? How do you know Nazz?" i asked shock showing in my eyes.  
"Dude I've been friends with the guy all my life. He told me that he thought he was gay in 7th grade after finding you irresistible back then and now he can't get you off of his mind."

I smiled at this softly and Eddy caught this. He was always smart he was just lazy with school cuz he thought that being smart was bad, when i moved he had to help Ed with his school work and it showed on his report cards that he was indeed very smart.

"Double D..." Eddy said softly looking at me and holding Mays hand "Is Kevin your mate?"

Cliffy sorry

**I Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for your reviews they kept me going this week. Its been a terrible week, what with one of my friends passing, my mother going into surgery and the weather in Washington right now it's just dreadfull.**

**I don't like bad windy weather like this it means the power might go out and i hate it when the power goes out, yes i admit i am the creature of the dark yet i hate the dark. **

**ANyways i wont bore you with pointless jibber-jabber i hope that this chapter wasn't to bad as it was mostly Edd's POV and if you have any questions or concerns PM or write a review and i will answer as best i can next week. **  
**Bye bye now my ickle readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ed, Edd, Eddy fanfiction

Double D and seinor year

chapter 5

**I relalize i said May last chapter and i apologize for that fact, It's Lee who is going out with Eddy sorry for the confusion if any of that has happned.**

Edd's POV

I looked at Eddy, yes he was smart but i didn't think he would figure me out that quickly. I was blushing a bright red now and looked down avoiding everyone's stare. Then IT happened, the squeels of Lee and Nazz. Next thing i know I'm being hugged to death by the two, while Ed and Eddy chuckled slightly at the sight.

When they pulled back and sat in their respected places i answered Eddy's question.

"To answer your question Eddy, Yes Kevin Barr is indeed my mate" i answered blushing slightly more. "But just because of that fact does not mean i have to jump him like i know you do with may" Both he and Lee blushed as red as Lee's hair.

"Then what are you gonna do Double D?" asked Nazz looking at me.  
"I want to be his friend first if anything, then hopefully by the end of this year i will be able to tell him that he is my mate and that either he accepts me or he rejects me" i replied.  
"Why would he reject you Edd? Your like the smartest guy there is and the fact that he already likes you says he wouldn't reject you" Lee said.

With only four more days of summer break left there was not much to do except get ready for school, so there was no point in telling Kevin he's my mate until we have a friendship or at least score an acutantencey and thats what i planned to do and i told my new found friends.

"Double D, How did you know that Kevin was your mate?" asked Ed.  
I mumbled something that wasn't able to reach their ears, when they all glared at me i sqeaked out "By his smell!" and then came the disbelief.

After some questions and me replieing to them all they ran out of things to say and ask. Eddy's reaction was that of shock, his jaw dropped to the floor his eyes shrunk down to tiny beads, his face pale and when Lee poked him he dropped to the floor. Ed was smiling widely at me llike he had known the whole time and didn't say anything.

Nazz too was smiling widely at me and was gushing over what i think was cute pictures in her head. Lee was smirking at Edd's reaction and to my situation i believe. In the end they all excepted me and the fact that Kevin was my mate, and that made me smile ten times as much.

XXXXXXX_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_K_E_V_I_N_&_E_D_D_X_X_X_X_X_X_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the Sunday before the start of school, all the parents were celebrating their kids return. I have invited my friends to sleep over at my house so we can all go to school together, everyone agreed and thus eveyone had brought themselves, pj's, and school stuff. Well it was everyone except Johnny, Sarah, and Jimmy.

I was setting up the living room for everyone to sleep in, Nazz, Marie, Lee, Eddy, Rolf, Ed, Kevin, and myself of course. It was an hour or so before everyone was supposed to show up when i heard the door bell rang, wondering who it could be i quickly walked to the front door and opened it cautiously. It revealed Kevin Barr, wearing a purple tank top and a black pair of black shorts. His feet were wearing a pair of sandles, he had his backpack on one of his shoulder, his duffle bag was in his hand. Quickly I invited him in handing him a black pair of slippers.  
He removed his sandles and put the slippers on without much of a hassel.  
"Kevin, if you want you can put your stuff by the stairs" i said smiling at him politely. I swear, with my vampire eyes, he blushed only slightly.  
"Sure dork" he replied and then put his stuff in a pile by the stairs. i was so embarrassed, I didn't know what to say anymore.

"Um..w-would y-you l-like a drink?" i asked, damn my stuttering_. I knew he thought i was a freak now, what kind of person stutters when asking someone if they would like a drink? Stupid_, _stupid stupid! _i scolded myself.  
"Sure" he replied, i wish i knew what he thought of me that way i could at least hope for the best.

(Switching POV)

Kevin's POV

Ever since Double D showed back up it's like the cul-de-sac has been so much livelier. Like it was in a long sleep for a while and now it's awake and it's just bursting with energy. I liked Edd and I mean i really _**LIKE **_Edd. I figured this out before he moved, that's when I also figured out that I was gay. Back then I was so scared at what people thought of me I just ignored it back then. But comming out in sophmore year was probably the best thing that could happen to me, everyone on my sports team accepted me and for those that didn't and degraded me because of my sexuality. They were always scared away from me because of my friends and i will always be gratefull to them.

Edd comming back was the best thing for me, I could finally tell him how i felt. I'm scared, thoug i won't admit it to anyone but myself and maybe Nazz, I'm scared about the mate thing. I know that he has to find his mate or else he won't be able to concieve a child. Is it bad if i want myself to be his mate or is it the fact that i am absolutely in love with Eddward Vincent that i don't want anyone but me to have him.

I don't care that Edd's a vampire or the fact that he's gay. I love that actually...just thinking about the vampire characteristics make me...**GAH!**__

_**Why are you thinking that kinda shit Kevin? **_i thought to myself _**HE'S RIGHT THERE INFRONT OF YOU DAMMIT!**_

Eddward asked me if i wanted something to drink the first thing i thought was _'Yes i want you to drink' _ and I almost had a nosebleed infront of him. I said a shaky 'yes' but he didn't seem to notice that. His stuttering was so damn adorable it make me even hornier. UGH!

We walked into a kitchen and he handed me some lemonade while he drank some of his blood-thing liquid i have no idea what the hell else to call it.

So i asked him: "Edd, what do you call that stuff anyways?" He looked at me, green eyes filled with a smile, filled with so much emotion it's hard to tell which is which.

"Blood-replemisher Kevin...at least thats what i call it" he replied taking a sip and i noticed a little dribble fell from the side of his mouth went down his chin and neck where it got soaked up by his shirt. "My father calls it an aphrodisiac, because if someone drinks to much of it, it becomes addictive. I don't think theres a real name for it so thats the best i got" He smiled a toothy grin and it made me smile somewhat. Suddenly my hand when to his chin where another dribble of his bloody cocktail was escaping again. It caught on my pointer finger and i put the little droplet on my lips. He was right it was like an aphrodisiac!

I noticed he was blushing slightly and that caused me to smile. I walked closer to him pulling him into my arms and holding him close. He felt so right in my arms and it made me glad that he's back once again.

I put my chin on top his head, noticing that his hat was sliding back a little and i caught sight of his hair for the first time in my life. We had all assumed that his hair was black and it was i guess. But the top of his hair it was like a rainbow, it was all neon though and it was so cool, but i kinda figured why he hid it so much. People would have made fun of him becasue of it.

His face was now beat red so i chuckled and pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. Laying my head on his shoulder. Nuzzleing him with my nose on his neck, hearing him squeel was very fun. Before i knew it my lips were grazing his and just as i was about to go in for a kiss the doorbell rang and i knew it was the other guests.

Edd squeeled again in surprise before rushing out of the kitchen, his face beat red. Seeing that made me chuckle, he was adorable without even meaning to be. I hear him inviting people in and apprently everyone showed up in one big group. Inwardly i curse them, glaring at the floor in displeasure before i drink the last of my lemonade putting it in the sink and walked into the front room. I noticed how Eddy smirked in my direction and Nazz smiling at me too. I looked at Edd who had a blush on his face greeting his guests with a smile and a hug for everyone. I smiled and prepared myself for a fun night with my crush and closest friends.

End Kevin's POV.

**Was this too short? Sorry if it was i couldn't listen to music as I did in the others. damn cousin and him stealing my perfect red headphones!**

**I promise i will have another chapter up sometime during this long weekend, as well as another story that i am super nervous to put up.**

**Insomnia is bad when it's during the school year? who agrees?**

**OH who liked Kevin's POV this chappie? Give you some insite on his mind and place? hopefully it did thats what i was aiming for.**

**Bye bye~**

**I will update soon...Hopefully -.-**


	6. Chapter 6

DD and seinor year

chapter 6

Edd's POV

_"Was he going to...? No he would never do that...Would he?" _Was what was going through my mind. Kevin was so close to kissing me, I don't even want to think about what would happen if the doorbell hadn't of rang. But I couldn't get the picture of him being so close to me out of my god-damned head! It was so very infuriating!

It was close to dinner time now, about an hour after the incident with Kevin, and I am going to be making dinner. It would be more healthier for me if i made dinner than simply ordering some food. So earlier this morning I went out and got everything i needed for chicken caprese. My mother taught me how to make a number of dishes, tonight i am making a classic Italian Caprese salad, it features a savory browned chicken breast topped with fresh mozzarella, basil and tomatoes. It takes ten minutes to prepare and takes another ten to cook. Originally it only serves four people, but when you have eight people you need to double the ingredients plus it was apparent that my parents were comming home so i will make extra for them, they say i cook better than my mom and grandmother combined which is pretty amazing since my yiayia is over a hundred and picked up a few skills as well. I need ten boneless skinless chicken breast halves, olive oil, onion that is finely choped, some homestyle stock in chicken water small cubes of mozzarella cheese and thinly fresh basil leaves.

Once i add all the i then do what comes naturally, and put it in the pan 2 at a time and after some time its all done.

"Dinner guys!" i call out to everyone smiling to myself, the amount of food i made was mountaines! It was the only way i could think of to get everyone to eat properly.

Everyone was in the living room chatting away about their plans for the upcomming year, they were still talking when i called them. They all immediately came, my guess was from the smell of good food, i led them to the dinning room and let them pick where they sat. For some strange reason Kevin sat next to me. the meal was going good when the doorbell rang, i excused myself and went to the door and opened it, there on the front stoop was my mother, father, and Yiayia.

My mother had neon-rainbow hair from the top of her head that leaded down to the bottom ends where it was then a white-blonde color. Her eyes were a purple-violet color that shined every moment she looked at me or my dad, they were framed by a pair of black glasses that had no top tp them leaving the glass bare on top. She had a smile on her face which was always natural. Mother was wearing a light purple sundress. In her hands were bags, some carrying clothes, some carrying presents. She smelled like a cat though which was odd because no one she knew, as far as i knew, owned a cat.

My father was on the other side of her, a relaxed smile on his face, my father had pitch black hair that was naturally straight, he had emerald green eyes that shimmered sometimes when he's onto something he likes or likes doing. He too had glasses on his face and was wearing a brown t-shirt and simple black slacks with sandles, he had a crate in his arms and it was making noises and smelled like a cat as well. Why did they both have cat smells on them?

My grandmother, was very well aged for over a hundred, he gave birth to my mother on her exact twenty first birthday so both her and my mother share a birthday. It was a sign of goodluck in my family. She had white hair that was pulled in a bun and was wearing a dress as well, she was carrying a large book about familiars and a bag with medicinal things in it as well.

Then it all started to click, i was getting a familiar!

A familiar is when an animal, usually a cat or dog, is bonded to the vampire in my family. However it is up to the animal to choose. Some never get a familiar strong enough to bond to it.  
The bonding process means that the animal and vampire lives match and the animal will live for as long as the vampire does.

"Mother, Father, Yiayia, i thought all of you were going to get here in the morning not tonight" i said confused taking the things from my mother and grandmother, who held on to the bonding book.

My mother pulled me into a hug and said "Well now, we couldn't really miss your last free night for awhile, plus the little fact that we have missed your birthday this year is heavy on all our minds" My mother had a slight accent, she lived in Greece with our other relatives when she was younger, my family orgininated from greece and have lived there through the generations till my mom. When she was just a little girl the people in her town had ran out Yiayia, her and her siblings. Someone had leaked the family secret and they had to flee to America to be safe.

"Ah it okay Meter, I understood that you and Pater were busy so please dont worry about it" I said smiling and hugging my mother back. "Come to the table we were just begnning to eat"

I led my family to the table setting down their food and giving my grandmother mine, i didn't know that she was comming as well so i gave up my food cuz she needed to eat. Older generations in my family have low blood supplies but that comes with age and because of that they need to eat so much more than the younger generations.

"So Eddward introduce us to your friends dear" my grandmother asked me. In my family you do as the leader commands you to, no questions about it. Every leader picks one grandchild to be the leader of the clan, my grandmother has chosen me and has groomed me (still is really) to become the next leader. She says it because i have a natural leadership soul, i think it because i'm the most vicious of my cousins.

"okay yiayia~" i said with a smile, and i swear that i heard blood going to someones head next to me. Kevin.

"Next to me is Kevin, Next to him is Eddy who is sitting next to his girlfriend Lee. Marie, Lee's sister is sitting next to you, next to her is her girlfriend Nazz who is next to Rolf and between him and Lee is Ed" i said pointing out everyone. Everyone said 'hello' and i introduced my parents because no one, save Ed and Eddy, has met my parents let alone grandmother.

"My friends this is my father, Angelo Vincent and my mother Idoes, Violet, Vincent. Idoes means violet sorry. And my YiaYia, Ailith Agape." I pulled some bottles of water from the fridge and three wine glasses from the cupboard, pouring the water into the glasses and adding three blood-pills to each and handed them to my parents and grandmother, who all gladly excepted it.

"Ah so these are the chosen ones" my Yiayia said cryptically. Even i didn't know what that meant, i didn't contemplate it very much because she started laughing softly shaking her head.

"Nevermind youngones, let us eat this meal that Eddward has prepared for us" and with that everyone had dug in. I didn't because i gave mine to yiayia so i sipped on some blood-replemisher. Kevin seemed to notice my lack of food and said something quietly:  
"Edd why aren't you eating?" I looked at him and he had concern in his eyes. I smiled and replied: "Well i didn't know my yiayia was comming as well, so i gave my food to her. Older generations need more sustinence than younger ones, this included food and blood. If they don't their organs begin to shut down. And besides i have my red-juice so i'm fine" a smile on my grandmothers face appeared, almost as if she knew what was going to happen.  
"Then here share mine, you need to eat too dork" kevin said, a blush making it's way on his face. This made him look so adorable!

"Y-You don't have to Kevin, thank you though" i said noticing the grins appearing on everyone's faces, this made me blush.  
"Dork just do it okay, it's no big deal" He replied stabing a piece of chicken and handing it to me, I gulped and took the piece off his fork. My parents, Nazz and Lee all aw'ed at it which made me want to go hide in the attic.

After dinner we had all went into the living room where the crate and bags were put. My grandmother, Mother and Father all sat on the L shaped couch with all of the kids on the floor. Kevin had pulled me next to him looking nonchalant but i could practically hear his heart beating fast, well i could!

My grandmother sat in between my parents, the crate infront of her the bags on the floor. She had a pre-made potion on the coffee table and the bonding book open to a page of cerimonial value.

"Eddward, you eightteenth birthday has come and past, it is time to see if you get a familiar as of today" my grandmother said. Everyone besides me and my parents had a question mark on their face.  
"Once i open this crate you will be bomb-barded with a cat that has been picked based on your personality and fierce battleing within the family to keep your place as dominant" Again with the question marks, _**"Just how much is she going to spill about me tonight?" **_i thought.

"On three be prepared Dear" with that the crate was open. Out had jumped a tiger cub maybe nine months old i could guess based on it's stature and size. It was a female, most familiars are though so that didn't surprise me much. The cub was a white tiger with black strips on it, it's eyes were the brightest of blues and it came right up to me smelling me before pushing me down to the floor cuddling my neck purring happily. My parents gave a surprised gasp before laughing at me and my new familiar. Ed and Eddy, both knew of my fondness of cats, especially tigers, laughed as well. Everyone else had surprise and astonishment on their faces, even Kevin.

My grandmother gave a slight chuckle before saying, "Well now Eddward i beileve you found your forever animal. The cub's purring signifies that it identifies with you and wants to do the bonding" She gave me the potion of bonding and told me to drink, but something to me to let my new familar drink it first. I handed the bowl to it and i laped some before nuzzling it back to me, as if erging me to drink it now. I did as it asked and next thing i know there was this silver gleam comming off of both of us.

_So i guess you my new friend now huh?_ a childish voice said to me and i looked at the tiger.  
_Yes i guess that is true little one...would you mind if i called you Kala?_  
_Only if i can call you mother? _  
_Yes that is fine with me little Kala~_ With that Kala jumped into my lap and fell asleep. I smiled and petted her on the head. 

"Now Eddward i believe its time to get some things for your new kit, yes?" asked my mother.  
I nodded and my father handed me a bag. Opening it i found a black spiked color, a black leash and some toys for a cat. I thanked my parents. My family couldn't stay long, they had to drive my Yiayia home and then go back to work for a few more weeks.  
Everyone said their goodbyes to my parents and Yiayia, who did something unexpected and pulled Kevin to her, whispering something that caught my ears.

"Take good care of my Successor Kevin, he's strong both emotionally and physically but when he has something that means more to him than his studies, he's a complete mess and you might want to make the first move" with that she gave me a hug goodbye and said farewell to my friends.

"Now Eddward we added some extra money to your account, we also got you a liscence that allows you to have Kala legally and freely. Just make sure she doesn't follow you to school." My parents said in unison, kissed me on the cheek and left. I knew i wouldn't see them until samhain.

The rest of the night was spent in relaxsation and scary movies, Kala never moved from me, she was laying on my shoulders as i sat next to Kevin on the couch. We were watching cheasy syfy Zombie movies which Eddy knew was my secret pleasure. I was feeling very tired and layed my head on Kevin's shoulder before freaking out and apologized over and over. I only stopped when he gave me an annoyed look and took my head in his hand forcing me to lay my head on his shoulder again.  
"Shut up dork, just get some rest alright?" he was blushing.  
"Thanks Kevin" was the last thing i remember saying before falling asleep on my mates shoulder. 

The next morning was quite hazzardess though, somehow Kevin had layed down. I was ontop of him and Kala was next to both our heads sound asleep. Me, being me, freaked out and screamed a very girlish scream scaring my familiar, who intern freaked out and managed to jump on the nearest persons head. It was Eddy's head. and this caius insued that morning.

What couldn't shake my mind was Kevins face that morning, he looked so at peace right then. God it's making me blush just remembering it.

Everyone had changed out of their pajamas, the girls insiting on using the bathrooms to wash, It was four thirty when i had woken everypne up, so everyone had plenty of time to wash, change and eat. I was down making scrambled eggs, bacon and toast for everyone. Kevin was the quickest person to get ready. He had laughed at the situation that morning and brushed it off as nothing but he had a major blush on his face as well.

He was sitting at the breakfast nook in my kitchen drinking orange juice. I was humming happily at the stove as Kala sat on the island drinking her warm milk that i gave her. When i felt arms wrap around my chest and waist, a chin on my shoulder. From the corner of my eye i saw that i was Kevin, i blushed and tried to ignore him. I was finishing eggs at that time. WHen the eggs were done i had put them on a plate and went to set the little nook when Kevin pinned me to the counter. He had a blush on his face and shy look in his eyes. Kala was now no where to be seen thank you god for that, because i didn't know what was about to happen next.

"Kev-" i was cut off by a pair of lips on mine.

End chappie 6

**WHat you guys think? was it good? i gonna try to add some drama soon, sorry i didn't update last night i was unable to write anything because of this anime calle my little monster...GOD IS THAT A FLIPPIN CUTE ANIME!**

**I know i put a cliffy but it was just to tempting to resist.**

**What do you guys think of Edd's family? Nice or wierd or something else**

**Anyway stay tuned in for chapter seven next weekend if i'm not swamped with homework, new semester ya know. god is that awful or what?**  
**BYE BYE my loyal subjects~**


	7. Chapter 7

Double D and Seinor year

Chapter 7

Edd's POV

Kissing my mate was nothing but cataclysmic! I immediately kissed back wrapping my arms around Kevin's neck, I could tell he was surprised but it didn't stop our kissing. He pulled me closer to him kucking my bottom lip with his tongue, I allowed him acces and the kissed deepened. He pushed me so i was sitting on top of the counter, placing himself between my legs, finally he had to let go, he needed to breath. Unlike me he wasn't used to holding his breath for long periods of time...OH GOD! I meant that cleanly! Oh no i'm turning into Eddy, my nightmare was comming true.

We lay our forehead's together, trying to gain the ability to breath back. I thank whatever god there is that nobody walked in on us yet.  
"Edd..." he said after several minutes.  
"Yes Kevin?" I replied looking at him.  
"I don't know why but i like you dork" he said softly, his head on my shoulder i could feel his breath creeping up my neck.  
"You don't know why?" I asked, he nodded. Well this won't do, if a mate doesn't know why they like the vampire, it has a higher chance of it being a rejection. Damn how do i do this know?

"Kevin i have something to tell you;" i waited a second "Remember what i said about the mate thing? well as it turns out, YOUR my mate. I know it's not a good reason to like you it's only a little fraction as to why i do. Getting to re-know everyone has been wonderfull, I loved how everyone has changed and how they are the same. However getting to re-know you has been everything and more. It's been phenomenal! And having been re-knowing you I know that you don't act on something unless you really like it so i know you like me very much" Kevin looked very happy and breathed what seemed to be a relaxed and content sigh. "And kevin i know the reasin why i like you; because your sweet, protective, strong, adamant. You except me for me and i love that! You never really hated me as a kid, you just didn't like that my best friends were Ed and Eddy. You were the first one that hugged me when I showed up before everyone else." He leaned in to kiss me but i giggled and moved my head, however his head kept going and kissed my neck making me jump a little.

I pushed on his shoulders so he could look me in the eyes. "But Kevin i couldn't be in a relationship with someone who doesn't know the very reason for liking me. I already love you Kevin, don't forget that please. I will make a deal with you Kevin."

Kevin's head was down, so i pushed it back up again and gave a small tentative smile and continued "I will give you a year starting today to figure out why you like me so much, and when we graduate thats the time to tell me not before a definately not after. I can only keep hoping for so long kevin. How does this deal sound to you?"

He took my hand in his, brought it up to his lips and kissed it sending shivers up my spine.  
"I believe Eddward that we have a deal, but on one condition" Hearing my full name comming from his mouth nearly made me jump him. But i didn't, instead i simply tilted my head as a sign to continue. "I get to take you out on dates and stuff like that okay? You have to some to every one of my games and i will go to your swim-meets when there is one" I nodded and we sealed the deal with another kiss. We were only seperated when we heard some footsteps comming downstairs and voices filled our ears.

Nazz and Lee entered the room with Kala trailing behind them, she had a fish in her mouth surprisingly. I have no diea where she got that from.  
"Good morning~" i said and handed them some breakfast. I handed Kevin's his aswell where he sat with a glass of milk.  
"Morning Double D, when did you make all of this?" asked Nazz. _**Oh i don't know Nazz in between waking up and basically eating your best friends face off! **_Is what i wanted to say but i didn't and instead said "When all of you were in the showers" This caused Kevin to chuckle some. When everyone was downstairs we sat and ate in the kitchen before grabbing our school bags and leaving. I didn't notice a nine month old tiger cub slipping into my school bag though.

_**why is my bag so heavy?**_ i wondered to myself, i wanted to check but couldn't since i was the one driving. During my free time in the last two years i have been tuning up my car so it fit more than the recomened amount of people. Both Edd's wanted me to drive today. They apparently loved how i was while in the drivers seat. The car instead of having two rows of seats it had three. In the way back was Rolf, Nazz and Marie, second row was Lee, Eddy, and Ed and in the front was just Kevin and I. i gulped at this seating arrangement but made no comment as i saw Nazz and Eddy smirk and Kevin smile a little more. I started the engine, checked my mirrors and pulled out of the driveway slowly. The school was only thirty minutes away by car, an hour by foot. It was only 6:15 in the morning and the bell didn't ring until 7:18 in the morning, giving us plenty of time to get to school.

There was no traffic this morning and no stop lights so the road to school was dead, and thats when it started. Eddy and Ed giving each other and me glances, grins of excitment clear in their eyes. I smirked suddenly and flipped the gearstick open and pressed a button.

My uncle one year gave me two little rockets for my birthday. Told me to use them for whatever grabbed my attention. When i got my car and gave it, it's tune-up i installed the rockets in the back. I made the rockets electricity charged so that whenever i used them i didn't have to install new ones after every time. I wired them to the gearstick so that whenever i wanted to have a little thrill i could press a simple button. A big red button.

I pressed that big red button and everything blurred. Everyone's reactions was different yet the same. Kevin squeaked some and grabbed my hand causing me to laugh some and grip his hand back. Eddy's and Ed's were that of a child going to their favorite place in the world. Lee's eyes were bulging from behind her hair. Nazz screamed and grabbed Marie basically sitting in her girlfriends lap while her partner laughed. Rolf cursed in his native tongue and covered his eyes.

It was all quite funny really.

When we got closer to school i pressed the red button again to slow down causing almost everyone to sigh in relief.  
This caused me laugh. which had a chain reaction on everyone. when we all finally calmed down we got out of the car and to everyone's usual sitting place. That was on the grass terrain on where the benches were. I saw mainly jocks around that place and i was a little apprehensive but i didn't show it. As we neared them i felt my bag wiggle a little bit so i stopped and gave it a confused glance before Eddy pulled me up to everyone.  
"Guys this is Double D, he lived here when he was younger but due to family reasons he had to move. This summer he came back" Kevin introduced me to everyone. I smiled and said hello, and i swear i saw some of them blush. Must of been my imagination though.  
"Uh, Double D why is your bag moving?" asked Nazz. It was true my bag was moving. and it wasnt me that was doing it.  
"HAUNTED BACKPACK!" screamed Ed and hid behind Eddy and Lee using them to repel whatever was in my backpack.  
"Now Ed I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this phenomenon." I said calming m best freind down some.

I opened my bag up and out popped...KALA! _**How did i not know that she would do this? Newly formed bonds are practically impossible to seperate from their bond-person that they actually stalk them.**_

I sighed and picked Kala, who had her leash and collar in her mouth, up. Putting the colar on as well as the leash i picked up a piece of paper which didn't have any saliva on it thank god.  
On this piece of paper was a form saying that Kala was my helping animal trained specifically for me and me only. I was diagnosed with severe anxiety was i was five, i was taking pills up until i changed. However not everyone knew that. This paper was basically saying that Kala was allowed, by law, to be at my side for as long as i was in school. It was signed by my Auntie, a psychiatrist. I was handy that my family was filled with smart people who knew how to get things done.

"Hi Kala" i said kissing the cub's forehead "I'm sorry you had to be in my backback tomarrow you'll sit in the front seat with me okay?" this seemed to please the cub's mood and she licked my nose. Comming out of my little moment i saw that more people were around now. Mostly girls. To me it was like they sensed something cute was happening.

"Looks like Kala is going to school with us my friends" i said with a smile which caused Ed and Eddy to laugh and everyone else to smile some.

Today was gonna be a good day i could tell.

And it was. Homeroom i had everyone in the cul-de-sac. Then it was off to my first elective, swim. That was where i was asked to join the swim team, which i excepted. Second period was my electronics class, where i had Nazz and Marie in. Third was my Geometry class, had it with Kevin and Lee. Both redheads were as smart as me. Fourth was lunch then History, had that with Ed and Eddy. Fifth was study hall, i went to the library and read a book to Kala. It was funny i showed the note to my teachers and they just smiled and nodded. I didnt' think that much of it. I didn't even get in trouble when Kala jumped into the pool folowing me! SIxth period I had Art with everyone, and i knew that it was gonna be a fun class for the year. Unlike most highschools on the cemester or trimester schedual all electives were a year long it was just like that.

As i lay in bed that night i dreamed of redheads and tigers. I never forgot that kiss with Kevin and he seemed determined to know exactly why he liked me so much.


	8. Chapter 8

Double D and seinor year

chapter 8

Edd's POV

It's been a month since school began. And since then I've been made captain of the swim team. Not everyone is happy about that fact. The ex-captain, Tod, is one of those few. He confronted me about it a few days ago. When my instincts kicked in.

X-X-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-X-X

It's only been a few weeks since the start of the year. Everyone has been nice to me even though i'm not as flamboyant and loud as the other cul-de-sac kids. I've been quiet in most of my classes, i answer questions when asked and turned in my work on time.

'It feels nice when people except you' I thought to myself as I walked to my locker casually. It wasn't a moment later when i was pushed into the lockers next to me. I cringed at the contact of hard metal grounding into my skin but i made no noises of displeasure. My instincts were comming up to the surface and i desperately fought to keep them from releasing. Instead i looked up and saw a guy with brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Pretty average looking with a build to match.

"You" was all he said with a glare at me.  
"Yes? Me?" i ground out glaring right back at him. I've have enough pricks in my life, I don't need another one.  
"You stole my spot on the team that's what" He continued to glare at me.  
"On what?" i played stupid. I knew exactly who this guy was.  
"The swim team DumbAss!" he yelled losing his patience.  
"Oh that well from what i've come to understand from the coach was that you were too busy being a pig-headed ass to come to meets and practices." I smirked, my inner asshole comming out.

Vampires have a dominant and recessive part. You are either born with it or you are not. The ones who are born with it are pack leaders in the family, My grandmother being one for example. However neither my mother or any of her siblings were born with this gene. I was sadly. I'm my grandmother's favorite grandchild because I see things others don't. it also helps that I'm not a prick like my other little asshole cousins. However because no dominent exsisted the previous generation there are two in my generation. Me and my cousin. I have never been close to him and the reason why that is, is because of the fact that his mind is dark. Me and Yiayia both sense it.

Anyway when my inner monster senses a threat he comes out. He like a demon but not, much more darker, much more cunning. Mine demands respect from everyone and anyone. It doesn't help much but by having my mate around seems to calm him down, however this also means that i have to fight him and stomp him down whenever Kevin is around because of the fact that my inner monster likes to jump their mate.

Onto the fact! I knew exactly who this guy was. He was Thomas Mathews, he was kicked off the swim team even though he was captain and was suppose to me the role model for the other people on the team. He wasn't. Coach told ne it was reallt because he was a terrible swimmer and never showed up for practices or meets. And because of the little fact that they found him passed out, naked smelling of marijuana in a tire, in the pool might i add. He was off the team the next day but never really knew it. Coach had asked the other members if they should tell him or not. They voted no, wanted to know exactly how long it would take for him to notice.

"Your gonna pay nerd" he growled out. He went to punch me but i smirked at this and sidestepped slightly to the left, leaving him to punch his hand into the hard metal lockers. By now we were drawing a croud but i didn't care, normally I would but something about this boy seems off. Then it clicked in me, he's dark. His soul has dimmed.

Tom goes to punch me again and this time i don't move i simply grab onto his wrist and twist his arm backwards holding him so he couldn't move at all for fear of breaking his dominant hand.  
"Look Tom, I'm having a really good day i don't want insignificant little shits like you ruining that for me so i'll let you off with a warning. You try to touch me again and i'll show you what happens when someone such as youself touches me again, got it?" i hissed out the last two words in greek. He couldn't understand them but he nodded his head and whimpered.

"Get out of here then" i let him go and he ran off towards the exit. I then proceeded to get my backpack and go to my next class.

X-X-E-N-D-F-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-X-X

Since that day no one has made a move to hurt me. I also managed to keep it a secret from my friends. Though i told my grandmother of the incident. My grandmother sends names to the FBI under strict confidentiality. People they should be on the look out for, people who have severe darkness in their heart and souls. Today is the monthly meeting of my family and i'm aloud to bring my friends and Kala. This is very rare for anyone outside of the family to come to these meetings. But my grandmother loves the fact that they all stand by me. My 'Micro-oikogeneia' **(eeko-Yen-eeya)** or Miniture family in her words.

Because my family house is about two hours away by car we have to leave bright and early Friday morning, it was a long weekend we had friday, monday and tuesday off for halloween. Which was Sunday. My family arrives two days before samhain, halloween, and stay until two days after. Everyone was ordered to come. This is the year that the new prodige of the clan is chosen. It happens when everyone born turns eighteen and i'm the youngest of all my cousins, they had to wait for me to be able to do this process.

We left at five o'clock on the dot this morning. Enough bags in my car to care for an army. Kevin sat next to me as always Lee, Eddy, Marie, and Nazz taking the second row. Rolf, Ed, Sarah, Jimmy and Johnny taking the back. The bags in the trailer behind us. Kala was sitting on Kevins lap sleeping. Everyone besides me and Kevin were asleep. Though he did look like he want to sleep judging from the bags under his eyes.

"You can sleep Kevin we still have an hour to go" I said with a small smile as i looked at him.  
"No way Double D" he replied "If you stay up i do as well, 'sides whose gonna keep you company?" I smiled at him again and turned my eyes back to the nearly empty road.  
"Thank you Kevin" but when I looked at him again he had fallen asleep. I laughed at that. I treasured that moment. Carefully i pulled a camera out of my pocket and took a picture of him.

It was Kevin and Kala suggled up together. Kala's head on Kevins shoulder purring happily, Kevin holding her butt with both his hands. They looked so damn cutie!

An hour later I rolled up into the mansion that is my familys home. Nobody woke up and i was playing a CD my favorite thia made me. It was made up of thirty different songs. ten of them being my classics. The other twenty being heavy metal and rock. I smirked to myself at this evil little plan, my inner monster cackling in the back of my mind. I Put it on fifteen, the loudest heavy metal song on the disk, turned the volume up so loud. I carefully woke Kala up and put her outside the car where she just looked at me, I think she actually shook her head and left to go do her buisness. I pressed play and all that was there was in the car was the music and screaming of people.

I laughed so hard at that. I continued to laugh as i opened my car door and fell to the ground on my butt, tears streaming down my cheeks. I looked up and saw everyone glaring at me but i just smiled at them then they all began to laugh as well. Once we all calmed down some everyone got out of the car. I was still laying on the concrete of the driveway staring up at the sky. I closed my eyes for a second and the next thing i know i'm over someone's shoulder.  
"What the hell? Kevin? Put me down this instant!" i yelled smacking my fits against his back trying to get him to let go of me. I didn't want my family to see me like this. Mainly my cousins they make fun of me every chance they get.  
"Nah I don't think i will" He said. I just gave up. I figured as long as i have my friends I'll be okay.

I knew that everyone had heard the noise, they had gathered on the front stoop. Kevin put me down when they had came into view. My grandmother was standing infront of everyone she was wearing dress pants that were black, dress shoes and dress shirt that was white. Her hair was a silver color where blond used to be, she must've been stressed out more lately. Her neon hair had faded some but it was still bright as ever though. My mother and father stood to her right, my left. My mother had on a purple dress with white sandles, her hair down. Glasses framed her face perfectly and she had a serene smile on her face. My father who was next to her had on the same smile and was wearing brown jeans and black tanktop, the tank top was probably his night shirt. His black hair was slightly disheveled, his glasses on his face, he wasn't wearing any shoes.

I saw my aunties and uncles on either side of my yiayia and my parents.  
My two aunts Alberta and Hilda. Alberta was my grandmother's oldest. She had only a slight neon rainbow in her hair, on either side of her face where her bangs were placed. The rest of her hair was a light brown, from my grandfather. Her eyes were a clear blue. Hilda was her mate, she had orange hair and a hazel colored eyes. They had two children Monique and Alfanso. Monique was one of my favorite cousins. She had neon hair like her Alberta but the orange in it was extended some inches more as an insight to Hilda. Monique had the hazel eyes of her as well. Moniques mate was a 25 year old named Oscar Meranez. He was standing next to her a hand on her shoulder. Oscar had tan skin and black hair. His eyes were a brown. He had a job in the stock market and spoiled Monique every chance he got. Alfanso had Brown hair and blue eyes. The tips of his brown hair were an orange. His mate was a year below him and was named Angel Bell. She had black hair with blue eyes and loved Alfanso very much.

My uncle Acesto was next to my parents with his wife and mate. Acesto had blonde hair that ended in neon rainbow and blue eyes. He was a buisness man that helped out at soup kitchen every Sunday with his wife, Susan. He also ran an apartment building for the underprivileged people. Makes sure that they have food, power, water, vital things like that. His wife Susan has blonde hair and green eyes. In every spare moment she has she helps people out in any way shape or form. Though she's a stay at home mom she helps out her community any way she can. Their kids Mary and Jake are two of the most annoying brats you've ever seen though. Their twins so they look the same. Both have pale skin, blonde hair that ends in neon rainbow, though Mary's is a yellow is a little longer, maybe by two inches at most. They are the oldest of my cousins and make it a point to rub it in my face. They side with my most hated cousin, Erebus. Erebus' mother and father were very dark souls. I'll get to them last though.

My Uncle Hadrian worked in a circus. He loves bringing joy to people. He met his mate in the Circus when they were just kids. He was gay like me and loved me very much. He and my uncle Adrian got married under my grandparents when they were just seventeen. They had twin boys. Hadrian had green hair, it comes from the neon rainbow of our family's genetics. He had bright blue eyes and slim build. Adrian had red eyes and black hair with a slim build as well. Their boys both enherited black hair from Adrian. However Tommy had dark blue eyes and Tim had red eyes. Both had green hair at either ends. In the summer time they all travel the North america and South America countires. Tommy and Tim were very close and were very close to me. They may side with Erebus but it's not as if they want to. They said to me that he had blackmailed them to. Made me swear not to tell anyone for fear that they could get hurt. Same with Monique and Alfanso. Tommy's and Tim's mates live with them at the year round carnival. They were undable to make it though a family problem of their own had came up. They told me thier mates names were Aiko and Akiko Yuuki, twins as well but a year below them.

My Aunt Kalyca lives in Hawaii. Thats where she and here mate lived with their two kids. Uncle Keona was a public offical in Hawaii. Her hair was permanently purple with green tipping the edges. Her eyes were a pink color. Keona was a national hero there, being as he was from a poor family and that he spent most of his childhood in the police station. He didn't let anything stop him from his dream of helping people in his town. He became a public offical when he was twenty nine. He's never really told anyone how though. Keona had brown hair and brown eyes with a medium build. They had twins who were the same age as me named Anani and Kale. Anani had the pink eyes of her mother and the brown hair of her father tipped in blue and purple. Kale had blue hair tipped with purple and his fathers brown eyes. I do not know if they have met their mates yet. One sibling openly sides with me the other with Erebus.

Now we come to my last cousin. Erebus Agape. Erebus' father had harmed me whenever me and my parents visited here. He was finally caught when i was nine. Xenophan was sentenced to death and was killed in the courtyard of the prison where he was serving a death sentence. His wife Dorothy killed herself when he died...right in front of Erebus. I think he blames me for both their deaths, and to some extent i believe that to. But Xenophan was an evil man to begin with.

Xenophan had blue hair all around, cold black eyes that bore into your soul and a very bad temper on top of all that. I've never told anyone what he did to me, I know that soon i will have to though. Dorothy had blonde hair and cold blue eyes. She wouldn't believe that her husband would do those things. I guess she couldn't handle it. They left Erebus with all of their possesions, when he turned sixteen and after he had changed he got emancipated he got his inheritance from both his parents, it was all worth 2.2 billion dollars. He quite school some months later.

The sad thing is that Erebus and I used to be the best of friends, he never judged me for looking so girly or for being so smart. He once told me he was gonna help people in any way he could...though i don't know if he still thinks like that.

As you should have noticed people in my family mainly bare twins. It's in the genetic code of our DNA. However there are some cases where only one child may be born. Me and Erebus being those cases.

I haven't said anything of my grandfather have i? Well theres a good reason for that. He was killed when i was nine. Protecting me from Xenophan, nobody blamed me for that though. With his dieing breath he spoke words of wisdom.

"Don't let darkness or misguidence shroud your minds or eyes, let the chose few who stand against it lead you out of it." - Pancras.

My grandfather Pancras Agape loved his family. He had simple brown hair and blue eyes that always seemed to shine with wisdom and quidence. My yiayia was heartbroken over his death but had seen it comming. My Papus was her life and her, guided her when no one else would. He knew he would die at some time, knew that one of his children would be his murderer. But he never showed fear at this knowledge, always bravery. Before he died he gave a pendent that he always wore and said to me through the connection through our eyes that dead-games would be comming in my time that i had to ready for them. And from then on I studied every hand to hand combat there was. My grandmother and mother taught me.

Enough about that though I think it's time everyone meets everyone now.

**end...?**

**Well sorry for not updating sooner my radar has been set on the new game i got. Plus i got so confused with the family tree i had to make one to keep me from screwing it up.**

**If you guys have any questions ask me. And don't forget to review please!**

**bye bye readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

Double D and seinor year

Chapter 9

**holy crap...never knew i could make it this far in a story before...AND NOT HAVE A BAD REVIEW!**

**AND FREAKIN 2,213 VEIWS!**

**...god am i happy...**

Edd's POV

Here comes the worse part of this...adventure. Introducing my friends to my family. I was okay with my aunts and Uncles and some of my cousins...however not everyone. We had all gathered in the little gazebo area in the gardens, where we were surved lemonade and pie that my yiayia had made earlier.  
"Eddward why don't you introduce your friends to your family" my father said to me with a soft smile. I nodded and started the introductions.

"My friends this is my aunt Alberta and her wife Hilda" i pointed them to my favortie aunts. "Their two kids Monique and Alfonso. Both of whom have met their mate. And yes dear cousins my friends know what we are" I glared at my cousins around the table. Yes Monique and Alfonso were two of my closest cousins, but I didn't trust them with any one of my secrets because of the fact that they are blackmailed by Erebus into siding with him. That means that they have to tell him everything they know about me.

"Moniques mate is named Oscar Meranez, he's the one standing behind Monique. Alfonso's mate wasn't able to make it today sadly" Pointed out Monique and Alfonso sitting beside their parents.

Next i introduced Hadrian, Adrian, Tommy, and Tim. Uncle Hadrian hugged each and every one of my friends with a death hug and a smile on his face. This continued on and on as I introduced my other aunts and uncles before finally reaching my last cousin.

"Last in my cousin Erebus" I pointed to him in a shaded corner of the gazebo where he smirked and his eyes went slant.

"Hello there dear cousin Eddwards 'friends'" he said snidely. "I do so much have a question for all of you first and foremost: How much did he have to pay you to actually come with him?" He, Jake, Mary, and Kale laughed harshly at that, not even caring how our yiayia and the other adults all glared at them. I just plainly ignored them. It doesn't hurt anymore, not since i found my mate.

I continued on: "Family these are my friends, Eddy Coldson, Ed and Sarah Lee, Nazz Muse, Johnny Wood, Rolf Shepard, Jimmy Smalls, Lee and Marie Kanker, and Kevin Barr."

"Well Eddward it seems that you have made some friends since we were last here" My Aunt Kalyca said to me a smile on her face. I smiled back and nodded at her. The last time she was even here was when my grandfather died. Her husband, Keona, smiled and complimented me on my prank earlier.

"Thank you uncle, I appreciate that very much. But i wouldn't have been able to do that without your prankster expertice" I smiled at him and he laughed at that. He's the joker of the family.  
My uncle Acesto provided me with the rockets for my car along with the other parts i needed.  
The conversations just eased from then on, even though Erebus' little group kept to themselves.

Suddenly we all heard a rustle from the bushes next to the gazebo and growling, which caused everyone to be on gaurd. Not me and my yiayia though we recognised the growling nodded at me and i slowly made my way down the gazebo stairs and to the bushes, i could feel everyone's eyes on me at that moment. I kneeled down on the ground and soflt pulled the bushes apart and revealed a very dirty Kala. I just laughed, picked her up like a baby and made my way back up the steps. As i did this i heard gasps comming from my other family members aside my parents and yiayia.

"How did you end up with the noble tiger but we ended up with just normal cats Hat-head?!" exclaimed an astonished Erebus.

In my family, each familiar is set with a rank, normal cats being the lowest and tiger being the highest. Above the majestic lion even. Yes not just the exotic tiger exhist as familiars. All the big-wild cats can act as one based on the vampires personality.

"Well now Erebus. It's quite simple really, see now i think with a level head all the time. I think before i act, know when the best time to act, and most important of all is that i pick my battles carefully. Where as you do the complete opposite. And for the record, dear dear cousin, you got a puma. It matched you perfectly Erebus." i said calm and plainly.

Erebus growled at my rebound to him. It's sad though, even if he is mean to me and makes my life a living hell i cannot help but think of him from our childhood. The one that was always by my side, the one who had nightmares whenever i was over or whenever he was over and would ask of he could sleep with me.  
_**'Come on Eddward it will be of no help if you dwell on the past now' **_i thought to myself.  
"Well now children i believe it is time to have a tour of our lovely family home" yiayia stated with a smile once everyone was done eating. There were agreements all around the table, most of them comming from the adults and my friends.

"Now here is what we are going to do my dears we are all going to pare up in groups of six and go on a scavenger hunt inside the house. You are all expected to be nice to each other and should be able to fine all of the items by dinner" my mother said with a smile "To each team they are to have a leader now go on and pick your teams!"

It ended up with with Me, Kevin, Nazz, Lee, Marie, and Eddy. Rolf, Ed, Johnny, Jimmy, Sarah. Then the rest was made up of my cousins. Nobody really wanted to be on the second group made up of my friends so Monique voluntered cheerfully. We now stood at the front doors of the house, well mansion in my opinion, waiting for my yiayia to shoot her gun. Yes she actually had a gun, no not a handheld gun more like a full fledge shot gun. Honestly what was my father thinking when he got that for her birthday? My crazy as shit family.

With a 'bang' we were off, we had to go throughout the mansion taking pictures of the most important things and checking it off the list. My group had to start in the ballroom.

~ in the ballroom~

The ball room had black walls and white furniture. There were at least fifteen tables spread along the walls, four chairs at each table. The tables were a very dark wood with thin-white table cloth on them. The chairs a same dark wood, but had white cushions on the seat and back area. The ballroom floor was marble that had a base color of black with speckles of white, it shimmered like freshly fallen snow. Dancing on it as a child was a so much fun when you spun around and looked to the ground. Entering the ballroom the doorway arched, and across from the doorway you will immedistely see a fireplace with a large portrait of my grandfather. It was commissioned when i was five, in it he was smiling a smile, probably from what I did back then.

As everyone looked around i looked on the potrait, to the side of it between the portrait itself and the frame was a slip of paper with the number one on it. I smiled a tiny smile and moved toward the fireplace. 'Good thing it had a wooden shelf over it' I thought as I grabbed a chair from one of the nearby tables and place it next to the fireplace. Standing on top of the chair, after removing my shoes of course, I made my way to the shelf and stood carefully balanced and grabbed the envelope inbetween the frame and portrait. To bad I turned around to quickly and lost my balance. I cursed myself and braced myself for the impact. It never came though, instead i came into contact of soft but strong arms and the scent of my mate.

"Carefull Edd you don't want to get hurt this weekend" Kevin said with a lopsided grin. I blushed and nodded as he put me back on my feet.  
"What did you find double D?" questioned Eddy as he came over to me and Kevin. I smiled and showed him the envelope containing a question about the portrait and a clue to the next item on the scavenger hunt.

"The question and the clue dear Eddy" i smirked at him and was about to read the question outloud when Kevin asked who the man in the portrait was.  
I smiled sadly and replied "He was my grandfather who died when i was nine. Well actually he was murdered. Sadly the only way to kill someone in my family is if that person is by blood and blood only."  
"So the person who killed your grandfather was a relative than?" asked Lee, to which I nodded in reply.  
"Hey guys is it just me or does it seem like he's smiling?" Nazz asked. Everyone but me nodded.  
"That's because he is Nazz, this was taken when i was five I believe. If you can remember how short i was and how long my hat was back then, well what had happened was that I was chasing after one of my cousins and tripped on my hat. I slipped and slid all around the room knocking down all of the adults and only some of my cousins" I said smiling at how everyone laughed at the pictures in their heads.

"What happened after?" asked Kevin a glint in his eyes i couldn't quite place.  
"Everyone laughed at what happened, even the painter who was there. We have a picture of it somewhere. Anyways the painting was portraied at the happiness of the family back then, that nobody is really cold hearted dispite outward appearances. Outside the family no one really saw my grandfather smile at anything. Back then it was peacefull and quiet, things were like a river and everything flowed free and easily"

I stared at my grandfathers portrait letting the flashback of his death come into my mind. Then i remembered the card in my hand.  
"Now than let's finish this scavenger hunt shall we?" All i got to that question were nods.  
The question was a simple and easy one:

_What caused grandfather Pancras Agape to smile in his portrait?_

Me and everyone else with me smiled as we wrote down the question and the answer and moved onto the next item.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~E~V~E~D~D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took us until nightfall to complete the scavenger hunt. My group was claimed to be the winner of it. It was fun and exciting, it remined me about the goodtimes in my childhood. And some of the bad back into my mind. I knew for sure i am gonna have backflashes during my sleep. I can only hope that nobody will hear me scream during them.

We were sat down at the dinner table in the dining room eating a scrum-diddly-umpptious dinner my yiayia had hand prepared while all the children did the scavenger hunt. She made something that even had me eating it. The main course was a Crunchy Autumn chicken salad, with the appetizer of pork picadillo empanadas. Dessert was a classic greek lemon cake with a side of hand made frozen greek yogurt with mint, orange, or strawberries topping it. All in all it was very delicious.

There was a 'ding-ding-ding' comming from my grandmothers side and everyone turned to her.  
"Well my children i believe it is time to rest today, i think everyone is tired from today's activities. Everyone will have to share a room due to the number of people this year. Eddward your room has been kept untouched so you may take your room just be sure to share hun. Everyone else partner up and show the newcomers to their rooms. Goodnight my children I wish you to have a pleasent night." And with that everyone partnered up and left to their perspective rooms. Nazz, Marie, Lee, and Sarah were all gonna share one room. Eddy and Ed were gonna take another. Rolf, Jimmy, and Johnny were gonna take one to themselves aswell. Kevin and I made my way to my room which was all the way on the top floor. My room took up a space as big as the ball room right below it. My yiayia planned this. To make sure my mate knew all of my secrets. And by having him sleep in the same room as me with my past fresh in my mind, only one thought crossed my mind;

_'God i really hope he's a heavy sleeper!'_

_**End...for now**_

**Sorry for the late update I was sick and i had gotten a PS3. I apologize for the late update again. I appreciate your patience.**


	10. Chapter 10

Double D and Seinor year

Chapter 10

**Fare warning in this chapter very dark thoughts are gonna come into play because you find out what happened in edd's past. I am warning people with somewhat innocent minds to please skip this chapter.**

Edds POV

It was late at night, I would have to say about one AM. I could not sleep, I would not allow myself to. The nightmares, the backflashes would come and make me scream again. Those horrible memories that just would not go away! The sickening things **he** did to me, made me do, I don't think i could live if i went to another pysicatric hospital. Yes i have had nightmares many times, but that was when i younger, where my mother and father were right down the hall from my room and could easily come and comfort me. Sooth my nightmares, my dreams, and let me relax and think pleasent thoughts. In my mind I didn't want to burden them anymore so i had my father prescribe me with very good sleeping pills. Ones that made dreaming impossible. But I didn't plan on having my nightmares brought back up, so i did not bring those pills.

Now my mate was next to me, sleeping pleasently and happily. I didn't want to burden him with my nightmares. My grandmother knew I never told any of my friends what happened to me when i was small. Never told them the horrors i had to face from five onward to nine. She told me to tell them but i had refused to tell anyone aside from the adults in my family. I thought back to my the converstation with yiayia, so many months ago.

X-X-X- FIVE MONTHS AGO -X-X-X

I was sitting on the couch of my home with my yiayia reading some files of people she was ordered to spy on. I was reading one of my favorite books. Though it was fiction it was very funny and very inspiring to read. Ironically it was about vampires. Though they did not sparkle like in another book Monique summarized for me when she was last here. As i was just getting to a very delectable part in the book my grandmother said something to me that made me lose concentration.

**"Eddward, when are you going to tell your friends about your past?" **

I gasped in surprise. My past had always been a tricky part of my life. "What do you mean yiayia?" I asked like I hadn't known what she was talking about.

"You know exactly what I mean Eddward. You are moving back to the cul-de-sac at the end of this school year. You are going to tell all you're friends about our family's secret as you have asked a month ago" She said calmly and gently. "For them to be apart of you're knight group as the family tree says you need to tell them everything that has happened in your past. I know that you moved up here for your training and your change. But also to that horrible no-good son of mine die. Let me tell you right now Edd that he is not dead. He is very much alive. And you need people on your side."

I nodded dumbly for once. I saw that horrible bastard go poof into black dust the moment he was electrocuted. My grandmother had a grim expression on her face as did my parents and aunties and uncles. Erebus had tears in his eyes, he came because he wanted to see his dad one last time and to get answers from him. He never got to though. They wouldn't let him into talk with his father unless he had an adult family member with him, but he didn't ask anyone and it was already to late by then. He saw his father being electrocuted by accident, he snuck in is what I mean. In his eyes his father did die back then but he didn't.

Me, my yiayia, parents, aunts and auncles all knew what that black smoke meant. It meant that the role of my life had come into play. A fight is gonna happen in the near to dear future and I would need all the help I get. And for me to succeed I would need knights on my side to help me through the hard times. For that to happen everyone must know about my past.

"I will Yiayia, I promise I will. I just do not understand how though. How do I tell them all the bad **skata **that has happened to me?" I looked to my grandmother, unshed tears in my eyes as memories invaded my mind again.

"My dear grandson, you just have to go with your feelings on this. I am sorry i don't have the answers not every elder does my boy. If they are all meant to be your knights than they will except you for all your faults." She got up from her place on the couch and made her way toward me, pulling me into her when she was close enough.

"My little Eddward I am sorry that it had to have happened to you my dear boy, and if your friends don't except it than you always, always have your family."

And i knew then that she was right... family will always stand by me. Even if they outright didn't show it.

End of flashback

It wasn't until then that I fell asleep and then the nightmares came.

_"Come here boy it's time for my treat" he laughed and grabbed my arm, i was to weak and small to fight back. He_ _took me back into my room and started on his 'treat'. This has been going on for four long years everytime i came over. _

_Everytime i came over he would take me into my room and do very horrible things to me. All the while leaving his wife and son in the front room without a care if they heard my screams. _  
_He would touch me, in places no one should touch. He would torture me for hours upon hours. _

_This time i knew it would be different though. My grandparents were over, their house was being re-done again my uncle had kindly offered them room at his home while I stayed with them. In my opinion he thought that he could get away with hurting me with my grandparents were here, though they had the acute awareness of fully fledged vampire so them not hearing him torture me is highly unprobable._

_It was another night at this hell. The monster came and took me away again. We were walking up the stairs, through the halls and to my room. Everypne was staying now, a little family reunion. As we neared my room I caught sight of my grandfather comming toward us. He looked really mad. _

_"Xenophan!" grandfather yelled when he caught up to us. He looked like a __**real**__ vampire now. His teeth were showing, his eyes brightened to a vivid dark blue. His brown hair went wild almost like electricity was flowing around._

_Xenophan stopped suddenly and then nervously turned around, gripping my arm tighter than he ever had before, and faced his father. My grandfather was a war veteran who saw horrible things in his life during that time. _

_"Yes f-father?" he stuttered. I winced when he gribbed my arm even harder. _  
_"What have you been doing to this boy!?" Papus screamed going to Xenophan's face. His fists tightened so tight that the palms of his hands were bleeding._

_"Father I do not know what you are talking abou?" my uncle stated, I could smell the fear rolling off of him._

_"I know what you have been doing to him boy! You think me and your mitera heard you! We heard him! Do you think that we are oblivious?! Stupid even?! Well my son you are very wrong! I will not allow you to hurt him any longer!" Papus yelled at Xenophan. _

_Papus punched him in the face, Xenophan let go of my arm and I scrambled to get away from him. His hand was covering his nose which was bleeding profusely, he was groaning in pain._  
_Papus came near me gently he brought me into his arms and mumbled 'sorry's' in my ear. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and i cried into my papus' shoulder. _

_I heard the running of feet comming near me and my grandfather. I looked and saw my uncle on his feet, a knife in his hand, a sinister grin on his face. My grandfather turned around and looked at him, growling louder than anything i had ever heard before. _

_"Well, well father it appears that you know my secret now. Such a shame i have to kill you now. You really should have just kept your nose out of others buisness old man. And for that you now have to face the price of it." He laughed sinisterly. _

_"You will not hurt Eddward anylonger Xenophan. You always have had a dark soul. You and your wife as well." My grandfather stood up shielding me with his body. _

_"DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY WIFE OLD MAN!" Xenophan yelled out. I winced at his volume and was sure the other adults heard it from downstairs by now. _

_"Your wife Xeno, already told me how long you were molesting Eddward. Four years, FOUR LONG YEARS THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON?! How dare you do this to the descendent?! How dare you cause him to become a ghost of his former self! HOW DARE YOU BRING YOUR MATE INTO THIS ASWELL!" he roared, I swore i saw the lights flicker from the volume. _

_Xenophan stayed silent, the same sinister smile still on his face._

_"It's no wonder that woman is your mate, and you hers!" There was a flash and all i saw was my uncle and grandfather fight one another. _

_Then there was a roar and blood spattered all around the hall._

_"Eddward..come here my dear boy" my grandfather said in a gravely voice. I was crying everyone was. My cousins were in their parents arms. I was in my grandmothers with my parents around us as well._

_I went toward my grandfather. "Yes Papus?" i questiond. _  
_"No matter what happens in the future my boy, always, always believe in family. Don't lose faith in yourself because so many others will always have faith in you. My Eddward, you will live up to your namesake. Your destiny starts today." Grandfather coughed up more blood as he bled out. We all knew he wouldn't survive. Not even our kind could after this kind of injury._

_"Eddward...my dear grandchild...take my pendant. It will guide you through life as you travel the world. Remember...my son...who you are will make a great star someday. I love you my dear child...that is why i gave my life for you. Ailith my dear, help raise this boy through the rest of your life. Let no one else touch him, he is the descendent from the runes. Remember my dear wife, I loved you since we were thirteen. And that I will wait for you...in the stars my love...my children...i hope you...live good lives...I hope you have the best...futures." He coughed and i knew this would be the end "Goodbye my family"_

_With one final cough grandfathers old and weary heart finally gave. _

_He died because of me, but why did he die with a smile on his face?_

I woke up to the screaming of my mate. It was then that i knew i had fallen asleep and that i probably was screamimg and wailing loudly.

"Edd, what's wrong what's the matter? Edd?" Kevin pleaded with me. I couldn't hold back anymore and I lept at him. Crying into his chest holding the pendent of my grandfather in my hands.

Kevin quieted after I did that, he just wrapped his arms around me and began whispering soothing words into my ear. Setting me in his lap and rocked us back and forth in a repedative motion.

I couldn't have asked for a better mate. He just let me cry and cry until i was sane enough to talk again.

**For those of you who did read this, how was it? Like honestly? This is my first time posting something like this...and to be honest i'm not sure how i did this. **

**On other knew what do you guys think is gonna happen next? Review and maybe i'll include it. I just need a tiny little review to keep me going. **

**bye bye until next weekend.**

**papus= grandfather**

**Skata= shit in greek**

**there will be more swear words and phrases i promise you that.**


End file.
